


The Cat's Out Of The Bag

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian found out something, that was supposed to be a secret.





	The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

* * *

A/N : Um, just worth mentioning… Both crazy4qaf and my_Alexander, from LJ were under the influence of alcohol, while chatting & writing this together. LOL It seems two of us are really twins separated at birth, so the silliness is definitely something you are born with. So, please, don`t hate us for our mistakes. *grins*

* * *

Kip was furious. Here he was cleaning out his fucking office and all because of some blonde haired twink that deceived him. Not only that, left him with a raging hard on that he'd rushed home alone to take care of. Man, he fell for it hook, line and sinker. The whole not being into Brian and thinking he was just an asshole. He should've know but his drunk induced stupor kept him from realizing that he'd seen the blonde haired twink with Brian more then once and they looked pretty fucking cozy. Slamming the last of his items into a box, he left the office and walked down the hall towards Brian’s office and didn’t even bother with knocking, who knew where the hell he got the balls from. 

 

"Somehow I am going to prove you put that little asshole up to this." 

 

Meanwhile, Brian was about to head home too. Not that he would admit to a living soul, but he missed the little fucker. He sighed to himself. Funny, he never saw himself as being into chicken before. And then, one night.... BAM! There it was. All blond hair and blue eyes as deep as fucking ocean. All that came after that night was completely out of his control. No matter how much he tried, there was no turning back. And as if God really hated him, this fucking prick wanted to get some of what Brian worked so hard for? No way! Fuck him. Truthfully, he didn’t come even close to what Justin had. At that particular thought, Brian smirked. He was so far gone, it wasn’t even funny anymore. If only things weren’t so fucking complicated!

 

"I want to know, Mr. Kinney, why would you put a seventeen year old up to doing your dirty work?" 

 

Kip asked coolly as he slipped inside and closed the door to Brian’s office behind him. His gaze wavered towards Brian and he was nervous as hell. If he shut his eyes, he could still see the beautiful blond standing over him, while he had sucked the twink's cock, but no, he couldn’t think about that right now. He dropped the box on the floor and folded his arms against his chest, mostly to hide his hands that were shaking. Brian just looked at him and stood there, confused expression plastered all over his face. What the hell was this asshole babbling about? A seventeen year old? He couldn’t be thinking about Justin, right? Where the fuck would he know him from? 

 

"Thomas, what the FUCK are you talking about? What seventeen year old? The reason you have been fired is simply because you don’t have what it takes to do this job. Just because we’re both fags, doesn’t mean we are best pals!" 

 

Brian casually explained to the fool standing by the door. _Apparently, Brian didn’t know?_ , Kip thought to himself. Well, that’s just impossible, and he simply wouldn’t accept that. 

 

"I'm talking about the little blond haired twink, that tried to seduce me and then state his dad would have me arrested for having sex with a minor. Of course, he said he would never tell so long, as I dropped the charges against you!" shouted back an enraged Kip 

 

"And I will prove you put him up to it!" Though the only thing he really wanted to do was cower beneath the obvious anger now glinting in Brian’s eyes. 

 

Brian was not a happy man at the moment. Actually, he was so angry, that he itched to level this idiot into the ground. No one would talk like that about Justin. And that little twat will give him some answers, once he gets home.

 

"Listen, you fucking moron, get the fuck out of here, ok? I don’t want to see, hear or even think about scum like you! OUT!” 

 

With those final words, Brian bodily grabbed Kip's forearms and pushed him out the door. Then, he threw the box behind the fucker. _`Hasta la vista, asshole!`_ , Brian thought to himself, evil grin on his face. Damn! His twink was, as always, full of surprises. 

 

He knew it by the fucking expression on Brian’s face, that the man was not only pissed, but shocked as well. 

 

"What?! You didn’t know?" 

 

Wincing, as he was grabbed in a painful way and shoved out the door just barely managing to get out of the way, when the box soon followed him. Throwing Brian a glare, he grabbed his shit and left the damn building. The fucking twink had bested him and he knew defeat when, he saw it no matter how bitter it might taste. 

 

Once the jerk left the building, Brian took his stuff and got into the elevator. Suddenly, the garage seemed to be on the other side of the world, the way the damn elevator moved. He took his cell and quick-dialed Justin’s cell phone. Impatiently, he waited for 30 seconds and redialed again. Nothing. Finally, he got to the garage, and quickly localizing the jeep, he speeded towards Babylon. He was assuming Justin would be there somewhere. He always was. Probably letting himself be touched and hugged by Emmett. 

 

Damn Emmett! 

 

If he even once more touched him, Brian was sure he would cut the man’s arms off. At that thought, even Brian himself couldn’t resist but roll his eyes.

 

Justin was indeed dancing up a storm with Emmett. Without a care in the world though he had many, it was in the dancing that he lost himself and of course the last couple of beers he had drank helped matters a lot. The lights gleamed down on his blonde head and pale skin illuminating him like an angel in the midst of a bunch of cock and ass hungry demons. Low hanging dark blue jeans fitted snugly to his bubble butt and a tight white tee hugged his twink form. A sunshine smile curving his lips when he glanced up at Emmett. 

 

"Think he’s coming tonight?" 

 

The taller man reached out to touch Justin’s shoulder 

 

"Honey, he's always _coming_ every night." 

 

Justin’s blonde hair was mussed, giving him that freshly fucked look, despite not having had sex yet. It was no wonder the older man, Emmett, had a gleam of lust in his eyes, but he knew the _look don’t touch policy_ , despite the fact one Brian Kinney would never speak it out loud.

 

And just as the two of them finished those thoughts, none other but Brian fucking Kinney entered Babylon, all guns blazing. In just a few seconds, his eyes zeroed in on the one he wanted and with a barely controlled strut, he hurried towards Emmett and Justin. Once close enough, he saw Emmett holding his hand too closely to his twinks’ butt. That angered him even more. Didn’t he know the damn rules? Doesn’t he like having limbs that much? 

 

Emmett was about to say something more, when the subject they had been talking about suddenly appeared. Damn, he did have a way of doing that. Slowly, Brian shook those kinds of thoughts from his mind and once he stood right in front of them, removed Emmett’s arm from Justin’s assets and grabbed Justin under his arm. 

 

"Justin, say goodbye to Emmett. You and I have things to talk about." 

 

Emmett leered at Brian, assuming he was pulling Justin away for the one thing he did always. But the look in the man’s eyes told him different. As Brian pulled Justin toward the exit, Justin glanced little lost over his shoulder at Emmett. 

 

Emmett was confused. What the hell was happening here? It's not like anything was going to happen and he stepped back, as his hands were removed from Justin. Glancing to the little blonde and back to Brian. 

 

"Trouble in paradise Brian?" he muttered to their already retreating backs. 

 

Justin followed along behind Brian with a mixture of confusion and _what the fuck?_ written all over his face and once they were outside, he detached his arm from Brian’s' grasp.

 

"Just because I am in school does not mean I need to be led around like a child, Brian. So....." 

 

Glancing over at Brian and dancing on his toes to lean in for a kiss, which became painfully obvious that he was not going to get. He went for _look at me, I’m so damn cute and adorable_ expression.

 

"Wassup?" Which of course was totally ignored, whilst the other proceeded to wear a hole in the pavement. 

 

Brian paced for few seconds in front of Justin, and once again, took him by his arm and pulled him towards the jeep. 

 

"Get in, Justin. Now."

 

He almost growled at the boy. Just thinking about all the things that could’ve happened to him, when he went after someone like Kip Thomas, chilled the blood in his veins. 

 

"Ok, ok....geez....don't spaz or anything, Bri." Came Justin's finally muttered reply and seconds later he was sitting in the jeep with his hand resting on Brian's arm. Once they sat inside, there was such horrible silence in the air around them. 

 

Justin was now both confused AND scared. Did he fuck something up once more? Why was Brian acting like this? God, he could feel the tenseness just oozing from the other man's body. He nibbled on his lower lip in indecision and he simply waited for Brian to say or do something. The silence was killing him and Lord knows, hell, **everyone** knows how Justin likes to talk, to which he finally did.

 

"You know they say that a person holding in all his frustrations and anger, without talking to someone, can suffer heart attacks and strokes." Ok, so maybe now was not the time for one of his PhD lectures, but hey, that’s just Justin for you. Again he was ignored as finally, something inside Brian snapped. Eerily, he turned towards Justin and spoke.

 

"Justin, what the HELL were you thinking?" 

 

Justin was even more lost now than before. What exactly wasn’t he thinking about here? In his mind, he flashed over the last few days and as if someone struck him, he knew. He knew what Brian was talking about. Well, when in doubt, play dumb. And Justin was about to milk that one as long as possible. Perhaps he would even manage to pull Brian’s attention to some other, more pleasurable activities and the man would forget ALL about this. 

 

"Uh, Brian, what are you talking about? I don’t have any fucking idea what you are talking about, ok? Did I do something wrong? And why are we sitting here?" 

 

Justin glanced out the window at the completely full Babylon parking place. Of course the response he got right away was the raised eyebrows of one Brian Kinney. Tongue in cheek as he glowered at Justin. 

 

"You know exactly what I am talking about." 

 

Brian neatly snapped his head off, leaving the blond in a state of confusion. Carefully, he pulled his hand away and placed both in his lap and sat up a little straighter in his seat, playing the perfect country club WASP, despite being in the middle of Babylon parking lot.

 

"Why don't you tell me?" 

 

Innocent baby blues blinking, as he glanced over at Brian and met the angry hazel ones. He drew in a deep breath and sighed. He knew he was not getting out of this one and lying was not an option, so he finally spoke up.

 

"I did what I had to do, Bri. No one else was doing a damn thing to help you!" 

 

Slowly, some strange warmth spread through Brian’s chest. Annoyed at what that might actually mean, he pushed that thought right out of his mind and instead, focused on Justin. This little kid, this... twink did for him what nobody has ever done. As if danger meant absolutely nothing to him. And there was the entire problem. He didn’t think before acting! God, if anything happened.... Brian swallowed, sighing a little. Then he gently reached over and pulled Justin in his arms. For a few minutes, all that was heard inside the car was their labored breathing and people outside walking by the car.

 

"Brian?" 

 

Justin breathily whispered, not sure what to do at that moment. But the arms around his body just held him closer. So, Justin simply held back and waited for Brian to finally speak. To say the little twink that could was shocked would be a mere understatement. He expected a lot of reactions, but not this one. All the little scenarios running through his mind, if Brian ever found out and he never in a million years imagined this one. 

 

A soft sigh of contentment pushed past his lips after whispering Brian’s name and he leaned his head on his lover's shoulder, wrapping pale arms around Brian’s waist. God, how he loved this man. All he knew was that some way, somehow, he had to help the other out and that's exactly what he did. 

 

"I never intended on you finding out Brian. I didn’t do it to gain some sort of favor with you or special treatment. I did it because....." 

 

He was about to say _‘because I love you’_ , but he knew that wouldn’t go over too well, so instead he finished with a hushed whisper.

 

"Because I wanted too." 

 

In return and unbeknownst to Justin yet, he got Brian’s heart. And the truth was, that's all he ever wished for.


End file.
